¿Estás preparada?
by rubbert
Summary: One Short. Tras el asesinato del Sr. y la Sra.Sandler, su pequeña hija de tan solo seis meses se queda huérfana. ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Podrán Castle y Beckett hacerse cargo de la situación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic es un One Short, tendrá solamente tres capítulos. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. He hecho una cutre-imagen especial para este fic que ahora intentaré ponerla de imagen del fic.**_

_**Por cierto, tengo que decir que la idea de este fic surgió después de leer The Unexpected Gift, otro fic de Castle (en inglés).**_

_**Espero reviews :)**_

* * *

Aquella mañana andaba mucho viento, tanto que se tuvo que recoger el pelo en una coleta mal hecha para no distraerse apartándoselo de la cara y poder prestar la atención que merecía la escena del crimen.

Tras recibir toda la información que los Detectives Ryan y Esposito habían podido reunir acerca de la víctima, Beckett se agachó junto a Lanie y el cadáver, a ver si ella le decía algo nuevo.

-Solo te puedo decir que quien le hizo esto – dijo, señalando las marcas que la víctima tenía en el cuello y la cara – era un hombre.

-¿Por la fuerza? – preguntó Beckett.

-Exacto. Además te puedo decir que era más alto que nuestra víctima, ¿Ves esto? – dijo la forense, indicando las marcas en el cuello – Están hechas desde abajo, si el asesino fuese más bajo o igual que él, las marcas serían más horizontales.

-Así que nuestro asesino es un tipo alto – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ey, Castle – dijo la Detective, levantándose. El escritor le dedicó una sonrisa y le ofreció su café.

-Tengo que acompañar a este a la morgue antes de que se lo lleve el viento – dijo Lanie, señalando al cadáver – Te llamaré en cuanto le haya realizado la autopsia.

-Gracias Lanie – le dijo Beckett.

Castle y Beckett avanzaron unos pasos, hacia donde Beckett tenía aparcado el coche. Hasta que se percató de que los ojos del escritor estaban fijos sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, sonrojándose.

-Nada, que estás muy guapa - Kate sonrió. Incluso con aquella coleta mal hecha la veía guapa.

* * *

Beckett estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, mientras Castle colocaba en la pizarra la foto de la víctima y escribía su nombre.

-Yo – dijo Esposito, acercándose a ellos desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Has averiguado algo más sobre la víctima? – le preguntó Beckett.

-Se casó hace año y medio. Su mujer se llama… – dijo, revisando sus notas – Amanda Sandler. Tienen una hija de pocos meses. Amanda está de camino ahora mismo.

Kate cerró las puertas de la sala de descanso, para conseguir más intimidad. Amanda estaba sentada en el sillón, con su hija en brazos.

-¿Quiere un café? – le preguntó Castle.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber qué le ha pasado a mi marido, ¿dónde está mi Tom? ¿Esta es la planta de homicidios, verdad? ¿Él está… - su voz se quebró antes de poder terminar la frase.

La Detective Beckett acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Amanda, intentando ser cercana a ella.

-Sí, él… ha fallecido. Lo lamento mucho Amanda – Tras darle la mala noticia, Kate dejó que la mujer se desahogase, se trataba de darle el tiempo necesario para que pudiese asimilar la noticia y que pudiese ayudarles en lo que les fuese útil – Necesitamos cualquier información que pueda sernos útil, ¿estaba su marido metido en problemas, tenía algún enemigo?

-No, no, Tom es una persona honrada, él solo trabajaba honradamente para que pudiésemos sacar adelante a nuestra hija. Se llama Amy, ¿sabe? Solo tiene seis meses.

Kate miró a la niña, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, ajena a la pérdida de su padre y al dolor que eso producía en su madre.

-Yo solo quiero que ella esté bien, que sea feliz – dijo Amanda, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Haremos todo lo posible para que eso suceda – le dijo Beckett – Encontraremos al asesino de su marido. Esta es mi tarjeta, - le dijo, tendiéndole una tarjeta con su número de teléfono – llámeme en cualquier momento si recuerda algo que pueda sernos útil.

* * *

-¿Otro café? – preguntó el escritor, viendo la taza de Kate vacía sobre su escritorio

-No, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Mañana tendremos los resultados de la autopsia y con un poco de suerte nos aclararán algo más sobre el caso.

Tras acudir al lugar de trabajo de la víctima, habían interrogado a varios de sus compañeros con los que había podido tener algún que otro percance, pero todo se trataba de pequeños incidentes laborales sin importancia y todos ellos tenían coartada, lo que los dejaba de nuevo sin ningún sospechoso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, el móvil de la Detective comenzó a sonar.

-Beckett – contestó.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! – gritó una voz desesperada al otro lado de la línea – ¡Está aquí, él está aquí, ha venido para matarme!

-¡¿Amanda?! – gritó Beckett – Vamos para allá inmediatamente, pero, ¿quién es él?

Pero al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó un golpe y los gritos desesperados de Amanda.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo, en mitad del pasillo. Parecía tener las mismas marcas en el cuello que su marido.

Beckett dejó soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo, en un largo suspiro.

-No ha sido culpa tuya – le dijo Castle.

-No he podido ayudarla.

-Lo sé. Pero no podías hacer nada más.

Antes de que Kate pudiese decir algo, un llanto procedente del fondo del pasillo los sacó de su conversación. El bebé de Amanda.

Beckett se apresuró hacia el lugar del que provenía el llanto, con la pistola en alto, pero la bajó al comprobar que la habitación estaba despejada, excepto por la cuna en la que se encontraba Amy. El bebé llevaba puesto un pijama de color rosa y estaba pataleando los barrotes de la cuna. Cuando vio a Kate, dejó de llorar, deteniéndose a estudiar aquel nuevo rostro.

Beckett enfundó su pistola y cogió a la niña en brazos.

-Ven aquí tesoro.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su madre y triste al saber que esa niña crecería sin sus padres.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los comentarios en el anterior. Como ya dije, es un short, así que el próximo capítulo ya será el último. **_

* * *

-Es una lástima – dijo Ryan, que junto a Esposito, Castle y Beckett se encontraban observando a Amy, quien estaba en un capazo, sobre el escritorio de Beckett.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella.

-El centro al que se la van a llevar, es el mismo que cerraron el mes pasado por una inspección de sanidad. Lo volvieron a abrir la semana pasada, pero según he oído no ha mejorado mucho.

-¿Por qué lo cerraron? – preguntó Castle.

-Ratas. Dos niños fueron hospitalizados por mordedura de ratas – contestó Esposito.

Amy solo tenía tres familiares, su tía y el marido de ésta, con su hija de cuatro años, pero vivían en Los Ángeles, así que hasta el día siguiente no iban a poder ir a recogerla. Mientras tanto, tendría que pasar la noche en un centro de acogida. Los trabajadores sociales llegarían en cualquier momento a recogerla.

-Quizás no sea necesario que Amy pase allí la noche – dijo Kate. Sus compañeros la miraron, sin comprender, pero ella se dirigió al despacho de la Capitana.

* * *

Tocó con los nudillos en la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó un frío _adelante_ por parte de la Capitana. Entró y se quedó a unos pasos del escritorio de ésta, que le miraba esperando una explicación de por qué estaba allí.

-Verá, señor, dadas las malas condiciones del centro al que se van a llevar a la hija de los Sandler, estaba pensando si podría venir a casa conmigo – dijo de un tirón y sin vacilar.

Gates se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre su escritorio, para mirar detenidamente a su mejor Detective.

-¿Quiere usted llevarse al bebé a casa?

-Sí señor. Y, después del ataque a Amanda… bueno, no sabemos si su hija podría llegar a estar en peligro también. Creo que yo podría hacerme cargo de ella hasta que mañana llegue su tía a buscarla. Siempre que usted me de permiso.

La Capitana guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

-Supongo que está usted segura de lo que está haciendo.

-Sí señor, absolutamente.

-En ese caso, yo no tengo ningún problema.

A la Detective Beckett se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias señor – dijo, antes de abandonar la sala.

* * *

Al volver, la Detective tenía un pequeño gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Qué le has dicho? – le preguntó Castle, intrigado.

-Amy pasará la noche conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te… te la llevas a casa? – preguntó Esposito.

-Le he dicho a Gates que no me importa cuidarla por una noche – sus compañeros seguían mirándole, extrañados - Le dije a su madre que haría todo lo posible por que Amy estuviese bien – dijo Kate, intentando justificarse.

-Llamaré a los Servicios Sociales, les diré que ya no es necesario que vengan – dijo Esposito, despidiéndose de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

Ryan también se despidió de ellos, su familia le esperaba en casa. Así que Castle y Beckett se quedaron solos, con el bebé.

-¿Así que esta pequeña se viene a casa? – dijo Castle, dirigiéndose a Amy que se encontraba chupando un muñeco de tela.

-Mira, Castle, esto no es tu responsabilidad, he sido yo la que ha accedido a hacerse cargo de ella por esta noche así que entendería perfectamente que tú no quisieras…

-Quiero hacerlo – dijo él, sonriéndole – Estoy contigo en esto, ¿no?

Beckett le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Siempre lo había estado.

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó con el biberón, se encontró a Kate intentando cambiarle el pañal a Amy, pero al parecer le estaba costando más de lo debido.

-¿Primer pañal? – preguntó el escritor.

La Detective se giró, asintiendo, y al parecer estaba algo irritada.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado poner un pañal Castle? O es que soy demasiado torpe y no valgo para esto.

-No es eso – dijo Rick – Es cuestión de práctica.

El escritor se agachó junto a la cama, al lado de Kate y le enseñó cómo había que hacerlo.

-Hay que cogerle los pies con una mano, pero con suavidad, ¿ves? mientras con la otra, colocas el pañal.

Beckett observaba atenta la ternura con la que Castle trataba a Amy.

-¿Quieres abrochárselo tú? – le preguntó él.

-Claro.

Ella continuó con, al parecer, la parte más sencilla de cambiar un pañal; y después vistió a la pequeña de nuevo con el pijama rosa que llevaba. La niña comenzó a llorar.

-Tiene hambre – dijo Castle, que sujetaba el biberón entre sus manos.

Kate cogió a Amy en brazos y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se acomodó en el sofá. Después Castle le ofreció el biberón y Kate se lo sujetó a Amy, mientras succionaba la leche rápidamente. Kate, observaba mientras tanto a la pequeña y le acariciaba con sus dedos la mejilla.

-No sabía que tenías instinto materno – le dijo Castle, con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la escena.

-Y creo que no lo tengo – dijo Kate, riendo.

-Yo creo que sí – le aseguró él.

Cuando Amy se terminó la leche, Castle le dijo a Beckett que tenía que cogerla y darle pequeños toques en la espalda, por si tenía aires.

-Con Alexis funcionaba si me movía mientras tanto en círculos por el salón – dijo, recordando su época de papá soltero y añorando todos esos recuerdos.

La Detective siguió las instrucciones del escritor y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con Amy en brazos, mientras le daba pequeños toques en la espalda. Aunque al bebé parecía interesarle más la manga del jersey de la policía que estaba chupando. Parecía cansada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ¿eh, pequeña? – dijo Kate, dirigiéndose al bebé.

* * *

Castle se fue quitando la ropa para ponerse el pijama, mientras Beckett seguía con la pequeña Amy en brazos. Realmente no quería dejarla sola.

-Anda, ponla aquí – dijo el escritor, mientras retiraba las sábanas de la cama – yo estoy con ella mientras tú te cambias.

Kate dejó a Amy sobre la cama con Castle tumbado a su lado. Sin embargo, Beckett puso al otro lado varias almohadas, por si se caía.

-Estás siendo extremadamente precavida, estoy aquí, no va a pasarle nada.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, no quería que Castle se sintiese molesto – tú tienes más experiencia que yo. Es solo… que no quiero que le ocurra nada, es tan pequeña y parece tan frágil…

-Lo sé, es normal, pero estará bien – le dijo él, mirándole a los ojos, mostrándole confianza.

Ella solamente asintió y fue a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Castle estaba hablando con el bebé con una voz animada, Amy estaba riendo y balbuceando sin parar. Kate sonrió al verlos así, le pareció una escena tan fraternal que no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería si ellos tuviesen un bebé; pero Castle le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí.

Estaban los tres tumbados en la cama, Castle y Beckett uno a cada lado y Amy en el centro; así que apagaron las luces para intentar dormir, pero duró poco ya que el bebé pronto comenzó a llorar. Tanto Castle como Beckett intentaron calmarle, pero no tuvieron éxito y tampoco sabían qué le ocurría: acababa de comer, así que descartaron que tuviese hambre; le habían cambiado el pañal hacía poco, así tampoco se trataba de eso; y tampoco parecía estar enferma.

-Ya sé qué le ocurre – dijo Castle.

-¿Qué?

-Extraña a su madre. Seguro que es la primera vez que duerme lejos de ella.

Kate se acercó más a Amy y se volvió hacia ella, tumbándose de lado, de modo que ahora su cabeza estaba al lado de la pequeña. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y comenzó a cantarle una dulce nana. El escritor, tumbado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, se quedó hipnotizado, escuchándola. Amy había dejado de llorar.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.__  
__Mom gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,__  
__Mom gonna buy you a diamond rin_

_g__And if that diamond ring turns brass,__  
__Mom gonna buy you a looking glass_

Amy miraba a Kate fijamente, mientras sus pequeños párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco. La Detective continuó cantando.

_And if that looking glass gets broke,__  
__Mom gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,__  
__Mom gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,__  
__Mom gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark__  
__Mom gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,__  
__You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

La Detective miró a Castle, que todavía la observaba, embobado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien – susurró él.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. No había pensado en cantarle nada, simplemente improvisó y le salió eso. Con cuidado arropó al bebé y puso el chupete, que ésta acababa de escupir, en la mesilla de noche.

-Serías una buena madre, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó ella.

-Estoy seguro – parecía sincero - ¿Te gustaría ser madre? – Se arrepintió en el acto de haberlo preguntado, quizás Kate no se sentía preparada todavía. Ella había desviado la mirada, definitivamente no estaba preparada. – Lo siento, no tenemos porqué hablar esto ahora, ¿vale? He sido un tonto, vamos a dormir.

Ella asintió. En realidad sí quería hablar de eso con Castle, pero quizás no era el mejor momento, o al menos no era como ella lo esperaba. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, frente a Castle, y pasó una mano por encima de Amy. El escritor entrelazó su mano con la de la Detective y también cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño se llevase todo el cansancio que había acumulado durante el día.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído/comentado la historia :)!**_

_**Espero que os guste también este capítulo.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se levantó temprano para preparar el biberón de Amy. La pequeña había dormido de un tirón. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, ésta ya estaba despierta, chupándose la mano. Retiró los cojines que había colocado en el lado derecho de la cama para que el bebé no se cayese y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido preciosa? – le preguntó Kate, con una voz dulce.

Amy le contestó con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo sonreír también a Kate. En cuanto arrimó la chupeta del biberón a sus labios, la pequeña comenzó a beber la leche que la Detective le había preparado.

El escritor despertó minutos después, cuando Kate le terminaba de cambiar el pañal a Amy y se disponía a vestirla.

-Despierta, dormilón – le dijo ella.

-Ey, ¿se ha despertado esta noche?

-No. Ha dormido de un tirón, como tú – dijo ella, riendo.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó él, observando a Kate. La Detective estaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana, sin embargo tenía ojeras de no haber dormido mucho.

Ella le miró y le dijo la verdad, sabía que no conseguiría engañarle.

-No he dormido mucho.

-¿El caso?

-Bueno, sí… Espero que lo resolvamos pronto.

-Lo haremos.

Castle se levantó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, después saludó cariñosamente a Amy. Cuando el escritor ya estaba preparado, ayudó a Kate a recoger todas las cosas de Amy que habían cogido de su casa el día anterior.

-¿Lo has cogido todo? – preguntó Castle.

-Sí, esto es todo lo que tenía – dijo ella, terminando de cerrar el bolso, sujetando a Amy en su brazo izquierdo - ¿Vamos?

-Espera – dijo el escritor, acercándose a ellas y poniéndole a Amy un gorro de lana rosa – Todavía anda mucho aire, será mejor así para que no le duelan los oídos.

Kate sonrió por aquel pequeño gesto paternal.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a comisaría, la Capitana Gates les informó de que el vuelo de los tíos de Amy se iba a retrasar unas horas debido al fuerte viento y, por lo tanto, tendrían que hacerse cargo de la niña un rato más. Castle y Beckett aceptaron gustosos, aunque decidieron cuidar de ella en la comisaría ya que Kate no quería dejar de lado el caso.

Ryan y Esposito se estuvieron burlando de ellos por ser los 'nuevos papás' de la comisaría, pero ni a la Detective ni al escritor pareció molestarles.

Espo averiguó, gracias al listado de llamadas de Tom Sandler, que éste había estado trapicheando con un camello que solía frecuentar por Brooklyn. Al fin y al cabo, Tom no era tan honrado como les había contado Amanda. Seguramente había accedido a vender droga como última opción para llevar algo de dinero a casa y poder mantener a su hija, pero eso había acabado por costarles la vida a él y a su mujer y dejar, como consecuencia, huérfana a su hija de tan solo seis meses.

Lanie llamó a Beckett para informarle de que ni Tom ni Amanda tenían en sus cuerpos restos de cocaína ni de ningún otro tipo de drogas, lo que reafirmaba su teoría de que Tom solamente traficaba. La Detective envió a sus dos compañeros a detener al camello de Tom.

Mientras tanto, ella se quedó con Amy y Castle salió de la comisaría para comprar algún potito que darle de comer. Como no pensaban tener que quedarse con ella tanto tiempo, no le habían preparado comida. Kate cogió a Amy en brazos, que hasta ese momento había estado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo en su capazo, y caminó con ella en brazos por la comisaría, mientras la pequeña se agarraba a ella. Aunque el bebé era demasiado pequeña como para entender lo que Kate le estaba diciendo, Beckett le iba hablando de la sala de descanso, de la de interrogatorios, de los despachos… de una forma cariñosa.

-Y esta, es nuestra comida – dijo Castle, imitándola. En una mano llevaba un potito y en la otra una bolsa con dos sándwiches para ellos.

Fue Castle el que le dio esta vez de comer a Amy, bajo la atenta mirada de la Detective. Se notaba que el escritor tenía experiencia con niños y que, además, se le daba bastante bien. Trataba a Amy de una forma muy cariñosa, haciéndole reír y con mucha paciencia. Aquello hacía que Kate quisiese todavía más a Rick.

-Hemos traído al sospechoso – dijo Ryan, interrumpiendo aquel momento – está en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Gracias Ryan – dijo Beckett.

-También le hemos tomado las huellas, Esposito se las está enviando a Lanie ahora mismo para que compruebe si coinciden o no con las de las marcas en los cuellos de las dos víctimas.

Tras volver a darle las gracias de nuevo a su compañero, Beckett dio su último mordisco al sándwich que se estaba comiendo y salió directa a la sala de interrogatorios. El escritor fue tras ella, con Amy en brazos, para observar tras el cristal.

* * *

Beckett entró en silencio en la sala y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente al sospechoso, Hugo Hernández. Fijo su mirada en la de Hugo durante varios minutos, demostrando quién mandaba allí. El tipo era fuerte, corpulento y sí, también alto, justo como el asesino que estaban buscando. La descripción encajaba, ahora le tocaba el turno a ella de hacerle confesar.

-Sabemos que le pasabas droga a Tom Sandler, ¿por qué decidiste matarlo después? – El sospechoso se mantuvo en silencio - ¿porqué mataste a su mujer? – Seguía sin hablar, pero esta vez agachó la cabeza – Te vamos a detener igualmente por tráfico de drogas y en cuanto reúna las pruebas que necesito te acusaré por doble homicidio. Tú decides si quieres colaborar o no.

Hugo levantó la cabeza y posó su mirada en la de la Detective.

-Ese tipo vino a mí suplicándome que le pasase algo para vender. Le dije que no era una buena idea, que él no tenía ni idea de este negocio y metería la pata – se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero la Detective Beckett no dijo nada, así que él continuó – Me enseñó una foto de su hija, dijo que no tenía dinero para darle de comer, así que me ablandé.

-¿Le pasaste droga? – preguntó ella, manteniendo un tono de voz firme.

-Sí – confesó Hugo, con un tono de voz frío – Me arrepentí en el acto, sabía que no tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Días después empezaron a llegarme rumores, mi mercancía estaba siendo distribuida de mala manera, a pesar de que le había dado las indicaciones que debía seguir a ese tipo. Las bandas comenzaron a enfadarse conmigo.

-¿Entonces lo mataste?

Hugo no contestó a la pregunta de la Detective. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo de nuevo, en un tono más firme esta vez, unos nudillos golpearon la puerta. Era Esposito, que le entregó los informes del laboratorio. Tras revisarlos, Beckett se sentó sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos tus huellas en los cuerpos de Tom y Amanda Sandler, Hugo ¿Vas a colaborar o prefieres no hacerlo?

Hugo le mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos, antes de agachar la cabeza. Estaba derrotado, iba a confesar. Sin embargo Beckett le dio otro empujón.

-Los asfixiaste – le dijo, elevando el tono de voz.

-Era él o yo – dijo Hugo – las bandas rivales estaban comenzando a cabrearse y me amenazaron si no quitaba del medio a aquel tipo. Además, viendo cómo actuaba sin tener ni idea del negocio, habría acabado igual en uno o dos meses.

-¿Así que te reuniste con él y lo mataste?

-Sí – confesó él. Ya tenía la primera confesión, ahora necesitaba la segunda.

-¿Por qué mataste a su mujer?

-Esa mujer empezó a removerlo todo. El tipo ese se había dejado mi número de teléfono apuntado por algún sitio, ella lo encontró y quiso reunirse conmigo. Iba a delatarme así que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

* * *

Cuando Beckett salió de la sala de interrogatorios, Castle le ofreció un café, pero ella lo rechazó. Se llevó la cabeza a la frente, mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo el escritor, todavía con Amy en brazos.

-Sí. Es solo que… ese tío mató a Amanda solamente para que no le delatase y ahora Amy...

-Lo sé – le dijo el escritor, acariciándole un hombro.

La pequeña Amy se giró hacia Beckett y le tendió los brazos para que la cogiese ella, lo que les hizo sonreír.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Castle y Beckett estuvieron jugando con la pequeña en la sala de descanso, disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaba con ella antes de que sus tíos llegasen para llevársela. Aquel momento no se hizo esperar cuando, a las seis de la tarde, Gates les informó de que los tíos de Amy acababan de llegar a la comisaría. Castle y Beckett cruzaron sus miradas.

-Ha llegado el momento – le dijo el escritor.

-Lo sé.

Kate se arrimó a Amy contra su pecho, dándole un largo abrazo, después acercó sus labios a su frente y le besó. El escritor, por su parte, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós pequeña – Amy agarró su mano, en un acto reflejo.

Castle y Beckett volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Esta vez Kate tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ey, estará bien – le dijo Castle, frotándole la espalda.

-Sí, lo sé – cogió aire, se secó las lágrimas y salió con Amy en brazos de la sala. Castle le siguió con las pertenencias de la pequeña en la mano.

Fuera le esperaban los tíos de Amy. Gates ya les había informado sobre el caso, resuelto gracias a la inspectora Beckett, de Amanda y Tom, así que éstos se mostraron tremendamente agradecidos a Beckett.

-Y gracias por cuidar de Amy.

-No tienen por qué dármelas, ha sido todo un placer cuidar de ella – dijo Kate, siendo totalmente sincera.

-Aún así, no tenía por qué hacerlo y lo hizo..

Kate le dio un último beso a Amy, esta vez intentando evitar que las lágrimas inundasen de nuevo sus ojos, y le entregó la niña a aquella mujer.

Cuando éstos se hubieron marchado y la Capitana Gates hubo vuelto a su despacho, Kate se volvió hacia Castle y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Vámonos a casa.

* * *

-¿Castle, puedes venir un momento?

El escritor apagó el televisor y fue hasta el dormitorio, donde Kate le estaba esperando. Estaba sentada en la cama y sujetaba algo en sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Castle.

Ella, nerviosa, se mordió el labio, antes de entregarle la cajita que guardaba en sus manos.

-¿La abro? – preguntó él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella asintió, así que el escritor abrió la caja. Dentro había un chupete – Oh, ¿se lo ha dejado Amy?

-No. No es de Amy – dijo ella, riendo.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó él, confuso – Oh, ¿es por lo de anoche? ¿Has decidido que sí quieres ser madre Kate? Porque si es así, yo…

-No, no es eso – le cortó ella.

-¿No? – la decepción era evidente en el rostro del escritor.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso no es lo que quería decir.

-¿Entonces… sí quieres ser madre?

-Sí – contestó ella, riendo – pero no hace falta que lo intentemos Castle, porque ya estoy embarazada.

-¿Estás… ¡Embarazada!? – preguntó el escritor, gritando y visiblemente emocionado por la noticia.

Se acercó mucho más a Kate, eliminando toda la distancia entre ellos, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un largo y dulce beso.

-Kate… Te quiero.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
